An inkjet printing device is a fluid ejection device that provides drop-on-demand ejection of fluid droplets through printhead nozzles so as to print images onto a print medium, such as a sheet of paper. Sometimes, characteristics of ink drops ejected by an inkjet printer may be detected. Characteristics of the ink drops may be used to assess the state or “health” of structural and operational features of the printer.